


The Mayor's Maze

by drobovik



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster Lover, Monster sex, Monsters, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drobovik/pseuds/drobovik
Summary: Oh, it could be much, much worse.A rustling within the maze made Arthur look up sharply. Maybe Dutch had come to find him or Hosea..?But it was neither of them. Arthur jumped to his feet in horror. It… Looked like the beast, the Minotaur in the statue. No, it couldn’t be.At first Arthur thought that perhaps it was someone in a costume. Maybe this was part of the party - Arthur didn’t know what rich people got up to at these sorts of soirees, maybe this was normal?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Monster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Mayor's Maze

Arthur was glad to find the opportunity to slip away from Bronte’s garden party. Arthur wasn’t much of a party man - too many people, too much pretentiousness.  
Arthur wandered deeper into the gardens, away from the party, until the noises of the party faded into the distance. He was following a large, green hedge that was around twenty feet in height until he reached an opening. This was when he realized that it wasn’t a hedge at all, it was a goddamn maze.

Of course they had a maze in their garden, people in Saint Denis had more money than sense. Arthur sure knew that if he had the amount of money they had, he wouldn’t be wasting it on garden decorations. 

For some reason unbeknownst to Arthur, he felt _pulled_ to go inside the maze. He was sure no one would miss him, not for a few minutes…

The grass inside was luscious and the walls of the maze boasted large, colorful flowers that released a cacophony of smells. Arthur breathed in their scents. Sweet and heady. Arthur felt the urge to walk on, running his hand along the hedged walls, feeling the greenery under his fingers. He got a strange feeling of _life_ pulsing through his fingertips, as if the maze was sentient.

Despite the sky above him being the deepest navy, the maze was lit yet he couldn’t see any lanterns. This didn’t bother him as much as it probably should and Arthur was aware of that but he couldn’t do much to stop himself walking forwards, as if compelled by something he couldn’t see. 

He had a strange feeling that someone or something was watching him make his way deeper and deeper into the maze but each time he turned, he was alone. The feeling didn’t dissipate and despite feeling like he should turn back and hightail it back to the entrance, he _couldn’t_. 

He couldn’t hear the noises of the party at all any more, as if he were a thousand miles away. He couldn’t have walked _that_ far…

Turning left and right almost haphazardly, he eventually reached a clearing; the center of the maze. There wasn’t much there, what looked to be a marble statue of some Greek God or something but Arthur wouldn’t pretend to know which. He approached it, it seemed to be a scene of two people fighting, no man and a horned beast with an axe… The beast stood over the man: it had the head of a bull but a human body.

A small, bronze engraved plaque at the base of the statue read:

_May night come upon us  
The Minotaur begs for forgiveness,  
A maroon soul blighted  
To forever hunger  
Tormented and sordid  
To forever decay_

_The labyrinth watches on_

Arthur wasn't exactly a poet and wouldn't pretend to understand what this meant. He looked back at the statue of the creature - a Minotaur he supposed, fighting with the man. The man’s head was crushed beneath the thick and heavy looking hoof of the Minotaur. The expression carved into the Minotaur’s face bordered on maniacal. Arthur found it quite grotesque and felt uncomfortable. He shrank away. Maybe it was time to go now.

But something stopped him from turning abruptly. He didn’t know what. That feeling that he had had since he walked into the maze, as if he wasn’t alone intensified, like when you know someone’s staring at you. But that feeling was washed over by another more calming one. _Everything was so quiet and peaceful in here. Dutch won’t miss you, just for a little while…_

“Dutch…”

Arthur stood uselessly for a few moments. No, he had to get back to Dutch; Dutch would probably be livid had he known that Arthur had stolen away from the party and gotten lost in a goddamn maze.

He turned and began walking quickly back in the direction he had come but of course, he was lost. Had he turned left or right here? Sometimes the path split into three, adding the additional option of straight ahead. Arthur remembered taking straight ahead once or twice… He walked blindly forward, turning here and there with no reason or rhyme, knowing that he was lost and this was hopeless. 

“Great…” Arthur muttered as he turned and was back in the clearing at the middle of the maze. He sat down heavily on the wooden bench by the statue and sighed. Well, he supposed it could be worse. 

_Oh, it could be much, much worse._

A rustling within the maze made Arthur look up sharply. Maybe Dutch had come to find him or Hosea..? 

But it was neither of them. Arthur jumped to his feet in horror. It… Looked like the beast, the Minotaur in the statue. No, it couldn’t be.

At first Arthur thought that perhaps it was someone in a costume. Maybe this was part of the party - Arthur didn’t know what rich people got up to at these sorts of soirees, maybe this was normal?

But it _couldn’t_ be a person. This beast, this Minotaur _towered_ over Arthur by at least two, maybe even three, feet. It was twice the width of him.  
Arthur was too shocked to make a sound, his voice caught in his throat as he beheld the beast before him. The face that looked back at Arthur wasn’t human, it was bovine for sure. Dark brown, matted hair covering it with a wide muzzle and two large horns protruding from either side. Its eyes were wide and rolling, irises as red as blood, a ring through its nose which let out steam as it breathed out, beholding Arthur. 

Its body was naked, skin russet brown and its large muscles rippled like an ocean - arms thicker than Arthur’s torso and thighs like the trunk of a tree. It wore golden shackles around its wrists and ankles that looked like they might have had chains attached at some point but they were long gone. 

Arthur couldn’t help but look at the gargantuan cock that hung down between its legs; it was as thick as Arthur’s arm and probably just as long. The skin darkened at the low balls and base and the tip more pink. The same golden shackles that it wore around its wrists and ankles was also at the base of the cock.

“S-stay back now…” Arthur stammered, not knowing whether this _thing_ even understood what he said.  
It opened its mouth and let out a sound in response; a bellow. The sound echoed off of the walls of the maze, back to Arthur and struck fear in his heart. He reached down to draw his gun only for his fingers to grasp at nothing. Of course, his weapons had been confiscated by Bronte’s men on the way into the party. Dutch had clapped hand on his back, “you can’t stroll into the mayor’s house with a shotgun under your coat now, Arthur.”  
Arthur had rolled his eyes and had handed his guns over reluctantly though he certainly didn’t believe that he couldn’t keep just one on him, a revolver maybe? But, like always, he obeyed Dutch. 

So he did all he could do. He turned tail and ran. He weaved through the maze haphazardly, not caring if he turned left or right; he had to reach the end at some point, right?

Wrong.

He hit a dead-end. 

He heard the heavy hooves fast approaching, the sound dulled by the grass, and he turned to see the Minotaur round the corner, skidding to a stop. It’s breath came out in large plumes of steam and it advanced on him. Arthur backed away, panting, whole body alight with adrenaline until his back connected with the wall of the maze. He was trapped.

He held his arm out, trying to keep the beast away from him. “Don’t come any closer!” His voice shook. The Minotaur ignored his words and stopped when it was but mere inches in front of Arthur. Arthur could see the Minotaur better now, skin leathery and scarred telling Arthur that he wasn’t the first person to encounter it. It’s eyes were wide as they met Arthur’s.

Arthur did all he could do and balled his fist, landing a punch square on the Minotaur’s jaw. The Minotaur roared, reeling back more out of shock than anything. Arthur felt his knuckle crack and a pain sent electric shock waves through him but he had no time to waste. He took the opportunity to duck out of the Minotaur’s reach and run back the way he came. He tore around the corner, running as fast as his legs could carry him however, that didn't seem to be so fast. It was as if he were wading through water.

Before he knew it, he was back at the center of the maze again. He turned back to check that he had lost the beast but his feet caught on roots in the maze floor and Arthur tripped and fell painfully on his front. Winded and gasping, he tried to pull himself back to his feet but the Minotaur had caught up with him.  
Arthur scrambled to his knees, trying to crawl away but the beast grabbed at him, its hands were human-like and huge; one hand was almost the same width as Arthur’s torso.

Arthur cried out in surprise at the sheer strength of the thing. It was strong, so strong that it was able to lift Arthur clean from the ground, its hand holding Arthur in a vice like grip. Arthur kicked and fought but he knew it was useless.

His clothes were ripped from him, he hadn’t cared for the suit in the first place - made him look like some sort of poncy waiter at a wedding... but he preferred it to being naked. He was now almost as bare as the day he was born save some of his shirt, bow tie and boots. 

When the Minotaur seemed satisfied with Arthur’s state of undress, it settled him back on the ground only it pushed him down to his knees before it. The grass was damp and soft beneath him. The Minotaur’s length was hot and huge, twitching in front of his face. Arthur knew what the beast wanted from him  
“You gotta be kiddin’ me-”  
One of the Minotaur’s huge hands reached for the back of Arthur’s head pushing him closer and closer. Arthur grunted with exertion, trying his best to push back and resist but the beast was far, far stronger than him. The Minotaur kept its hand on Arthur's head, fingers fisting his honey colored hair as the tip of it’s cock nudged Arthur’s lips.  
The cock was huge and not even fully hard, it must have been the width of Arthur’s fist. The beast pushed further, forcing Arthur’s mouth, despite Arthur’s shouts and protests. He couldn't squirm from the grip, had to do what the beast wanted. 

Arthur licked the tip tentatively, Flared, red and leaking. The precome was salty. Arthur retched. The Minotaur didn’t care, it continued to push him so that he had no choice but to continue to lick and mouth down the smooth skin of the rest of the length until his face was on the beast’s crotch. It wasn’t a truly unpleasant smell, like damp furs and sunlight. 

When Arthur eventually wrapped his lips around the tip, the Minotaur let out a low groan and shuddered.  
Arthur’s mouth had to open wider than he'd ever opened it just to let it inch in; he couldn’t suck properly, could only bob his head, let his tongue rub up against the underside but the beast continued to groan. It moved it’s hips, thrusting shallowly and Arthur hoped to God that it would only stay shallow because he could barely take this much and was not keen to choke on any more.

Arthur let his eyes flick up to the Minotaur’s face momentarily; its eyes were closed now, head lolled back. Arthur was surprised that its face was expressive like a human’s. Its brow was furrowed as if lost in ecstasy, mouth and jaw slack.  
For a moment, Arthur almost forgot that he was in the Mayor of Saint Denis’s garden, lost in a maze, on his knees, almost completely naked, sucking off a monster. 

Then the Minotaur pulled out without warning. Arthur caught his breath, wiping his mouth that was now slick with the beast's juices on the back of his hand. He was naive to think it was done with him.  
The beast now pushed Arthur down roughly to the soft grass, onto his hands and knees. Arthur didn’t resist, knew there was no point. He felt the Minotaur’s hot breath mist across his back and ass. And then, he felt a sudden wetness lick at his entrance and his balls, enveloping his soft cock. He gasped at the sensation, hips bucking involuntarily. The beast liked this, it continued to lick at Arthur. His cock twitched. He pursed his lips, stifling his noises, burying his head into his forearms. It felt good, the tongue was long and hot, it pressured his taint in a way Arthur had never felt before and Arthur shuddered violently. He felt his skin prickling, he was panting again but this was different. He could feel his insides starting to twist with lust and excitement, could feel his body succumbing to pleasure.

The tongue circled his rim with some dexterity, teasing him with the promise of breaching him. Arthur knew that, had he been thinking right he'd fight this but he wasn’t, he wanted that tongue in him, wanted the beast to spear him and fuck him. 

The Minotaur was surprisingly not so cruel as to not prep Arthur. He felt a slicked, thick finger slide into him and he let out an embarrassing whine. It didn't hurt. Arthur was surprised at this but his surprise was overtaken by how good it felt. This was new for him, never had anything inside before but the more his entrance was teased, the more he found himself trying to press back and experience more.

As Arthur breathed in, he could almost taste that heady greenery and his thoughts swam. He couldn’t make sense of anything, all he knew was that he liked his feeling of his entrance being stretched by the Minotaur’s thick fingers, liked how its tongue licked all of him at once. He pressed back again and again, liking the friction, the heat, the wetness, liking how the Minotaur slurped and sucked. The fingers that weren’t inside of him spread him open wider so its tongue could dip in, teasing the velvet walls of Arthur’s entrance, eliciting low moans from him that he hadn’t even been sure he could make up until right now. 

It went on like this for a while, each time the Minotaur dragged its fingers along Arthur’s insides, Arthur groaned appreciatively. He didn’t struggle, in fact he let his body relax and feel heavy. He let his chest dip, his back arch, let his legs fall open easily and allowed the beast to stretch him out until he was drooling mindlessly, his own cock rock hard and painfully so. His mind had seemed to empty itself of all thoughts, of everything and all he could focus on was how _good_ he felt and the promise of only feeling more. 

The Minotaur’s monstrous length nudged tentatively at his entrance before sliding in slowly. Arthur hissed and bucked. It was far, far larger than its fingers and Arthur wasn't prepared for the sheer girth of the thing. It stretched Arthur to the point of pain and beyond. He keened, eyes filmed over with tears.. But the first gentle rub against his prostate was enough to make him cry out like an animal in a trap. His body convulsed. His eyes opened and unfocused as it was brushed again and again.

The Minotaur growled, seemingly enjoying Arthur’s reaction, how he quivered and pulsed. Savoring how Arthur fit around him, hot and tight. The beast began to thrust, its large hands holding Arthur’s hips in place so it could snap its own hips forward and back rhythmically. Arthur trembled, felt like his legs would give out each time the Minotaur pushed in again and ignited that place inside him he had never even known excited until now. 

And then the beast lifted Arthur off of the ground with ease once more, holding him flush to its wide chest but not once stopping fucking him. Arthur let a choked sob. This angle allowed the beast to fuck him deeper, allowed Arthur to sink further down onto the monster’s throbbing cock. He'd never known a sensation like it, like his whole being was buzzing like a machine. 

Arthur floundered at first, not used to being held up like this but he felt comfortable when he let himself lean back, head resting on the Minotaur’s broad shoulder. The Minotaur’s strong arms looped under Arthur's legs so they could fall open wide, holding him securely. Arthur reached behind him, holding onto the Minotaur's bicep so to give him purchase and let himself sink down further still. Down, down until he was fuller than he thought possible until he was on the brink of pain but that strong floral scent stopped him from wanting to squirm away or fight it, if anything it was telling him that it was ok and that he liked this, he _wanted_ this. It would only ever feel incredible and nothing else.

The beast bounced him up and down, knocking the breath from his lungs, until its cock almost slipped out of him entirely before filling him back up again over and over and over. He was so full that he could see his stomach bulging with each thrust; he could see the outline of the huge length inside of him, carving its way into him.  
Arthur let his head fall back, let his eyes unfocus. His body was on fire, he couldn’t control how his limbs and core contracted, as if being electrified. He was aware that the tears were now leaking from the corners of his eyes and drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth but that feeling of intoxication was swelling and swirling around him again and he couldn’t care less.

He felt his body melt into the monster that held him and all that mattered was this wonderful, hazy bliss. 

A hand reached down mindlessly to his own achingly hard member that wept precome. It was his hand but Arthur felt like he was floating that it could have been anyone’s. He stroked himself, shivers running the length of his spine and making his toes curl.  
The beast rumbled, thrusting faster.There was pressure building in Arthur’s stomach, in his balls. He needed to come so goddamn much he was whimpering, would have been begging if he could get his words out coherently. Each time the beast snapped it's hips back then thrust back up into Arthur, it made him quake. He pushed back now, grinding down as best he could beginning to ride towards that pressure that was like a blinding hot white light.

Arthur could focus on nothing but that. Forgetting everything, forgetting about the party, about Bronte or the mayor or Dutch or why he was even out here tonight. The maze was so quiet and peaceful, all he could hear were the grunts from the beast behind him, their breaths, the lewd squelching from each, deep, hard , thrust and words. Those were coming from him weren’t they? He thought so, cussing and moaning, “Christ…! M-more, please..! F-fuck me..!”

The pressure had reached its peak, everything was suddenly surging through Arthur like bubbles in the champagne he’d been drinking earlier. His orgasm hit hard. His body stiffened, his eyes rolled back and mouth opened in a scream that made him go hoarse. He was engulfed by that white light, it caressed each and every part of him, warm and soothing.

The Minotaur didn’t stop, if anything was spurred on by the way Arthur’s body now began to jerk and spasm, his entrance clamping down and pulsating in time with his heartbeat on the beast’s length . It picked up the pace, fucking him relentlessly, holding Arthur who had gone limp tightly. The noises from Arthur’s ass were wet and sloppy now, skin slapping skin. Then with a cry, the Minotaur gave one final thrust into Arthur and came, cock spurting hot come into him. Arthur felt it gushing inside of him, filling him while he trembled and moaned softly, weak and tired against the monster’s torso.

Arthur vaguely remembered being gently laid down on the grass, the luscious cool grass that seemed to hum. His ass gaped now, monster come drooling out of his destroyed hole. He was too tired to care, scarcely even aware of his own consciousness. The grass seemed to sing to him, lulling him into an inviting sleep.

He didn’t know how long he slept, all he remembered was someone calling his name and being shaken awake.

“Arthur?!”  
It was Dutch standing over him. His bright amber eyes were peering into Arthur’s with a foreign, worried expression to them.  
“Son, you alright? We’ve been looking for you!”  
Arthur groaned. He sat up with Dutch’s help, his torn clothes were now back on him.  
“What the hell happened to you?”

Arthur looked around, confused and dazed. He was outside of the maze’s entrance now, as if nothing had ever happened, but as he got shakily to his feet, he could feel a stickiness between his legs and knew he could never tell Dutch or anyone else for that matter what had happened in that maze tonight.


End file.
